


beer pong, hot TAs, and other reasons to never go to frat parties

by vexatioustothespirit



Series: edeleth week 2k19 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, To make me feel better, also featuring some dorothea/petra, especially Edie, just everyone being stupid silly drunk gay idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexatioustothespirit/pseuds/vexatioustothespirit
Summary: Edelgard von Hresvelg did not go to frat parties, Edelgard von Hresvelg did not drink cheap alcohol, and most certainly Edelgard von Hrsevelg did not drink cheap alcohol at frat parties.Well, that is, she didn’t until she did.





	beer pong, hot TAs, and other reasons to never go to frat parties

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to make myself feel better after writing angst so I wrote this silly thing.
> 
> Edeleth week day 4, prompt is crush.

Edelgard von Hresvelg did not go to frat parties, Edelgard von Hresvelg did not drink cheap alcohol, and most  _ certainly _ Edelgard von Hrsevelg did not drink cheap alcohol at frat parties.

Well, that is, she didn’t until she did.

It was all Dorothea’s fault, really. The two of them were supposed to have a quiet night together, until Dorothea suggested that Edelgard had spent far too much time alone lately and that everyone was starting to forget what she looked like (an overdramitization to be sure, but she did have something of a point). To Dorothea’s excitement, Edelgard acquiesced and not long after Edelgard found herself surrounded by red cups and sweaty bodies. 

That’s right, it was all Dorothea’s fault, until it was then all Ferdinand’s fault. Upon noticing Edelgard, he immediately challenged her and Dorothea to a game of pong against him and Hubert, which she’d won, handily, but not without doing her fair share of drinking along the way. In comparison to the fine wines she usually drank, the beer was absolute piss water, but she stubbornly drank it all the same. 

One game turned into two, then three, until finally Hubert decided it would be best to remove Ferdinand from the table. 

At this point, Edelgard’s face is rather flushed from alcohol but her head is pleasantly light. After swaying a bit, she finds herself leaning on Dorothea, who gladly embraces her shorter friend. 

“You’re... very pretty, Dorothea,” says Edelgard, a slight, barely-noticeable-but-still-very-much-there slur to her words. 

“Oh Edie, you’re so sweet,” replies Dorothea with a giggle and a smile, placing a kiss on Edelgard’s cheek, causing her flush to darken.

“Do.... do not tease me, Dorothea,” she stammers out after a moment. 

“Aww, you’re such a disaster gay when you’re drunk, Edie,” Dorothea playfully chides through a laugh. If possible, Edelgard’s face reddens further.

“That! I! I am no such!” she sputters before leaning against Dorothea again with a sigh of resignation, “oh you’re right.”

Dorothea laughs and the two continue to make their way around the party. Not long after, they find Petra who is quick to embrace both Edelgard and Dorothea.

“Edelgard!” she greets, “it is so nice to be seeing you! You have not been being around much lately.”

Edelgard smiles in response. “Hello, Petra, good to see you too.”

Dorothea, meanwhile, throws her arms around Petra’s neck. “Hello, hot stuff,” she says with a devilish grin.

“It is rather hot in here, isn’t it?” agrees Petra and the two of them laugh, Petra’s arm snaking around Dorothea’s waist as she gives her a quick kiss.

“Aw, but we’re leaving poor Edie out,” Dorothea notes after pulling away from the kiss, glancing over at her. Her wolfish grin intensifies. “You know you’re always welcome to join us, Edie.”

“D-Dorothea!” 

“Did you just actually stomp your foot in indignation?” Dorothea manages through her laughter as Petra stands beside her, a confused but happy expression on her face. “I’m sorry Edie, you’re just too fun to tease.”

Edelgard huffs, crossing her arms. “Well at least someone is having fun.”

“I’m having lots of fun!” chimes in Petra.

“Of course you are, dear,” agrees Dorothea, placing a kiss on her cheek, but then turning to Edelgard shortly thereafter and winking while silently mouthing a word that definitely looks like “threesome.” 

With a ‘tch,’ Edelgard turns from the couple to look around the room to see if she can find someone else to escape Dorothea’s torment with. But instead, she sees—

“Oh shit.”

“Hm? What is it, Edie?”

“Shit, fuck, it’s the hot TA from my class last semester.”

“Okay, first of all, I love drunk-super-gay-swearing Edie,” comments Dorothea, “Second, oh my goodness where? You had such a huge crush on her, she’s all you were able to talk about.”

“I—I did not—” Edelgard starts, but instead sighs and points across the room at a dark-blue haired individual. 

“Oh! Byleth,” says Petra. “She is in the fencing club with me.”

“She—what?”

“She is in the fencing club. Graduate students are allowed to participate.” When Edelgard does not respond, she turns to Dorothea in confusion. “Is she not understanding?”

Dorothea shrugs. “I think her brain just short-circuited from what a raging lesbian she is.”

This snaps Edelgard back to reality. “Dorothea, I  _ swear— _ ”

“Oh Petra, why don’t we all go say hi to Byleth?” 

“Wait—“

“Sure! Hey, Byleth!”

(Maybe, in fact, it was all Petra’s fault, really.) 

Edelgard is uncertain exactly how they get from point A to point B but next thing she knows Petra and Dorothea have made some flimsy excuse to step away it’s just her and Byleth and  _ wow _ Byleth is in a far more revealing outfit than she ever wore to class and  _ wow _ Edelgard’s stomach is an absolute fluttery mess.

“You were in the class I TA’d last semester,” says Byleth after a pause.

“Oh! Yes, I was,” Edelgard replies, taking a sip of the drink in her hand in a futile attempt to calm her nerves. Byleth nods.

“Edelgard, right?” When Edelgard mutely nods in response, Byleth continues, “You did really well. You were always good at asking insightful questions.” 

Edelgard feels her face heat up from the compliment but she attempts to keep her composure. “Oh, well, thank you.”

Byleth nods again. “Your hair is very pretty, you know.” She smiles and shrugs. “It looks nice.” 

If her brain hadn’t short circuited earlier, it certainly had now. 

“That is—I—uh, thank you,” she finally manages, one hand reflexively going to her hair. “You look… very nice yourself.”

Again, Byleth nods. “Thank you.” There’s another pause while the two sip their drinks, then Byleth suddenly reaches out and puts her hand on Edelgard’s shoulder. She freezes, her heart dropping to her stomach as simultaneously a heat rises in a place that is most certainly not her face. She waits, unable to breathe as Byleth looks at a spot past Edelgard’s shoulder and frowns. “Hm. It seems Professor Manuela has found her way here. I better go deal with that.” She turns to face Edelgard again and smiles. “It was good to see you again.”

“It was… good to see you, too,” responds Edelgard. Byleth smiles again, giving a squeeze to her shoulder, then hurriedly heads off past her.

She stands there for some time, dumbfounded, and doesn’t fully recover until Petra and Dorothea are at her side again and are showering her with questions.

“How did it go?”

“Did you get her number?”

“Did you make out?”

“Are you going to be dating soon?”

Edelgard covers her face in her hands. “Oh my goddess I looked like such an idiot,” she mumbles. With a pitying smile, Dorothea throws her arm around Edelgard’s shoulders. “Oh my goddess I’m such a fucking gay idiot.”

“Sidenote: swearing Edie, still very hot,” notes Dorothea, “But more importantly, aw, you’ll get her next time Edie.” Edelgard groans in response. “Now, this might be a bad time to ask, but still down for a threesome?” 

(Edelgard von Hresvelg did not drink cheap alcohol nor go to frat parties for quite some time after that.)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I ended up liking this dumb little college thing that I might write another chapter for tomorrow's prompt if I get my shit together enough


End file.
